Alone At Last
by Agreene
Summary: Dillon and Summer get better aquainted with each other. Will the others find out?


Alone At Last

The rangers had returned back to the garage after defeating yet another of Venjix's monsters. Dillon and Summer had been staring at each other. Both had been attracted to each other since they first met and have been flirting with one another when the others' backs were turned. Summer frowned having to defeat yet another monster. This was seriously cutting into her masturbation sessions. She masturbated every time she thought about Dillon with his shirt off. She hadn't had sex in a long time and it was getting to her. There's nothing like being a woman who's sexually frustrated. She was in her room with her fingers between her legs before the monster attack. Thus the reason she's in a mood. It helped when Dillon was by her side. He had a knack for changing her mood when he was around her. She made her way over to the pool table as Dr. K comes to the garage to meet them. She had no idea that Dillon was watching her. She wanted him so bad and couldn't have him with the others around. She had to figure something out and fast. Scott is the first to speak.

"That was one ugly monster."

"They're all ugly." Said Flynn.

"True." Scott remarks.

"Very well done rangers especially you Ziggy." Said Dr. K.

"Thanks." Ziggy said smiling. "Wait, did you just call me Ziggy?" He asked her smiling.

"Don't get use to it." Dr. K. said firmly. The others grinned.

"I knew you like me." Ziggy said smiling. Dr. K. smirked rolling her eyes. "Why don't we all go out and celebrate?"

"I'm up for some fun." Flynn said rubbing his hands together.

"Me to." Scott followed.

"I don't think that's such a great idea." Dr. K said.

Summer realized that this was the opportunity she was looking for to be alone with Dillon. If she knew Dillon he wasn't in the mood to hang out. With Dr. K still in the garage, she'd never get to be alone with Dillon. She decided to speak up for Dr. K.

"She would love to go out." Summer said surprising the others including Dr. K.

"Excuse me." Dr. K said not really wanting to go out side.

"You should get out more often." Summer said smiling politely. Dr. K just stared at her. "It'll be fun."

"Fine." Dr. K said.

"Dillon, you coming?" Ziggy asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay behind and work on my car." Dillon said lying. He wanted to work on Summer.

"What about you Summer?" Scott asked.

"No. I'm gonna catch up on some reading." Summer lied. She wanted to see what Dillon looked like naked.

"Ok. We'll see you guys later." Flynn said as he, Scott, Ziggy, and Dr. K all limbed into Flynn's car and headed out of the garage. Summer made sure to lock the doors behind them.

"We're alone at last." Summer said to Dillon smiling seductively.

"That we are." Dillon said wearing the same expression of lust. She walked up him as the two began kissing. Summer ran her hands through his dark hair as he ran his hands down towards her ass. He gently cupped her butt as she moans. She pulls her hands away from his hair to focus on removing his jacket. He does the same, then lifts Summer off her feet and takes her over to the pool table. He gently sits her on the pool table as they both removing each other's shirts. She wasn't wearing a bra like normal. Dillon stopped a moment to stare at the beauty before him. Summer took in his muscular physique. She let her hands glide up and down his chest sizing up his six pack abs. She was more turned on than she had been when she was pleasuring her self. Dillon leans in and begins kissing her again. He leans her back onto the pool table as they continued making out. Dillon cups her breasts in his hands earning a moan from Summer. His prick was as hard as steel and he had to be inside her. He slowly lets his hands glide down to her pants where he begins to unbutton them. Summer's cunt is getting wetter by the second. She wanted so bad to have Dillon inside her. She watches as he traces her upper torso with kiss ever so gently sucking her nipples. She closed her eyes and enjoyed Dillon's tongue doing its job. His tongue end up around her belly button. He begins to remove her pants and panties. He stared her naked body and was so impressed. The girl kept in great shape. Her body was perfect like a model's body. Summer parts her legs so that Dillon could get a good look at her cunt. Her femininity made his prick ever harder than it already was. He removes the remaining articles of clothing and proceeds to enter her. She was surprised at how big he was. Summer wraps her arms around his neck he pounds her cunt.

"Harder Dillon." She moans as Dillon obliges and begins to absolutely punish her pussy. "OOOOHHHHH GGGGGOOOODDDDD YYYYEESSSS." Summer groans.

"OOOHHHHH SSSSHHHHHIIIITTTTTT." Dillon moans enjoying the feeling of Summer's tight love pie. He was fucking her so hard that the pool table was moving. Had the other rangers been there they'd hear the creaking of the pool table. They'd also hear both black and yellow rangers' groans. Dillon leans in to kiss her. Summer sticks her tongue in his mouth loving the way his prick danced in her cunt. Deciding he wants her in a different position, Dillon stops suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Summer said flustered.

"I want you from behind." He said as both stood up off the pool table. Summer bends over the table as Dillon enters her from behind. Again he begins to pound her bum. "You like how that feels?" He asked her loving to hear her squeal like a pig.

"Yes. God yes." Summer moaned. "OOOHHHHH TTTTHHHHHHIIIISSSS FFFFFEEEELLLLLSSS SSSSSOOOO GGGGGGOOOOOOODDDD." She groans. She could feel his balls spank the back of her cunt. Summer takes on her own left tit into her mouth and sucking her nipple causing more pleasure on her part. "OOOOOOHHHHHHHH." She cries out feeling her climax approach.

"That's it cum for me." Dillon growls as he continues to punish her member. Summer climaxes around him. "FUCK." He groans as he climaxes in her. Both are breathing heavily after their first love making session.

"That was incredible." Summer said smiling as she went to retrieve her clothing.

"Yes it was." Dillon said retrieving his article of clothing. "We should do this again."

"We will." Summer smiled heading up the stairs towards her room. He watched up sway up the stairs. As he was placing his shirt over his muscular form.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other rangers along with Dr. K returned to the garage unaware of what took place between Dillon and Summer. They probably would never find out. The next morning, Summer and Dillon were the first two awake. Both are sitting in the kitchen area eating breakfast. She smiled at him as he smiled back.

"So." She said eating her cereal.

"So." He responded. "What do we do for an encore?"

"You'll have to wait and see." She said smirking.

"Wait and see what?" Ziggy asked interrupting them.

"Nothing." Summer said as she headed up back up to her room.

"What was that about?"

"None of your business." Dillon said finishing his drink and then turning and heading towards his car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Venjix sent Tenaya along with another monster to attack the city. Dr. K notified the rangers who immediately jumped into action. They quickly defeated the monster returning to the garage. Summer and Dillon had slipped away. Flynn was the first to notice this.

"Has anyone seen Dillon and Summer?"

"No." Ziggy said.

"I wonder where they could be?" Scott thought.

"Don't worry about them. I need to show you guys the newest model of weapons I'm working on." Dr. K said as they all walked into the lab area.

"What about Summer and Dillon? Shouldn't they be here with us?" Scott asked.

"Yes but I can get them caught up later on." Dr. K said beginning to type on her computer keyboard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having gotten away from the others, Dillon and Summer needed some more alone time. Dillon drove his car to an empty parking lot behind an abandoned building. Hot an horny, Summer got Dillon's zipper down and proceeds to remove his prick from his pants. Dillon watched her as she began to suck him off.

"OOHH Baby." Dillon moaned Summer bopped her head up and down on his prick. He ran his fingers through her blond flowing hair as she sucked him good. Summer reached into his boxers and fondles his balls causing Dillon more pleasure. "SSSSHHHH. THAT'S IT. SUCK MY COCK." Dillon groans as Summer licked circles around his member. Feeling his orgasm vastly approaching, Dillon took summer's head and gently pushes her down further on his cock so she could take all of him in her mouth. "OOOOHHHHHH SSSSSHHHHHIIIIITTTTTTT." Dillon groaned beginning to fill Summer with his love juice.

"MMM. You taste so good." Summer said lustfully.

"Thanks."

"We better get back to the garage before the others get curious."

"Yeah you're right." Dillon said fixing his pants.

"Just remember you owe me one." Summer smiling licking her lips. Dillon smiled as he drove off. They didn't want the others to get suspicious. Especially Ziggy and if he found out what Dillon and Summer were up to, Flynn, Scott and Dr. K would know if it as well. No they had to keep their little lustful encounters between the two of them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Dillon went to bed thinking about what he and Summer have done in the last 36 hours. He liked Summer a lot. She was a great lay. More importantly, he was beginning to fall in love. Sex was one thing but love was another. Dillon hadn't felt this way about another female in a while. He remembered what Summer told him her earlier. He owed her one. He smiled thinking he could return that favor tonight. He snuck out of his room headed down the hall to Summer's room. He gently knocked on the door. She didn't answer at first so he crept in her room lick a thief in the night. Summer was lying in her bed half asleep. Dillon closed the door and locked it so they wouldn't be disturbed. He went over to her bed and gently ran his fingers down her smooth legs. She was wearing only her panties and her bra. Dillon felt the front of sweat pants tighten as he his hard on is visible. He sat on the bed beside her and leaned into her ear.

"Summer." Dillon whispers softly in her ear. Summer stirs little. Deciding to be mischievous, Dillon begins to plant small kisses on her lips, then moving from her neck to her breasts. Summer continues to stir some more groaning loving with way his kisses feel. Dillon continues kissing her. He removes her bra then sucking each nipple.

"UUUHHHH." Summer moans. She opens her eyes to see Dillon sucking her left nipple having already sucked on her right one. "That feels so good." She said running her fingers through Dillon's hair. He continues planting softy sweet kisses on her perfect stomach moving down to her navel and then to the small patch of pub hairs that's covered by her panties. With one hand Dillon removes her panties letting them slide down off her feet. Summer helps him out by parting her legs. Dillon loved the smell of her arousal. He placed his face at the base of her member and then sliding his tongue up and down her clit teasing her. "OOOOOHHHH GGGGOOOOODDD." Summer groans. Dillon inserts two fingers into her as he continues to lick her clit tasting her pre-cum. His prick is straining against his sweats begging to come out and play but patience is a virtue. He wants to get her off before he gets off. "OOOOOOHHHHH." She moans wanting more. Dillon rotates his tongue inside her causing her to squirm under him. Dillon using his other free hand inserts two fingers into her anal. "OOOOHHHH GGGGGOOOOOODDDD MMMMYYYYY AAAAASSSS."

"You like that baby?" Dillon asks he taking his tongue away from her cunt momentarily.

"YYYEEEEESSSSS." She moans. Dillon continued his masterful oral hand job. He continues to insert two fingers in her front and rear causing Summer's juice spill onto his tongue. Not able to hold back his own erection any longer, Dillon stands to his feet, pulls his sweat pants off exposing his rock hard member, gets on top of Summer wrapping her legs around his waste and enters with. "Fuck me Dil." Summer screams as Dillon plunges his prick into her clit.

"OOOHHHH SHIT." Dillon groans feeling his sack smack up against her ass. Both are moaning causing the other rangers to stir. Dillon took her legs and wrapped them around his shoulders to better steady himself. He then entered her swiftly. "I'm gonna fuck your brains out." He says pounding her pussy into oblivion. Summer was seeing stars.

"UUUUUUHHHHHH. SSSSSSOOOOO GGGGGOOOOODDDDD." She moaned. Dillon leans in and plants a kiss on her lips.

"YEAH." Dillon groans as he prick becomes coated with Summer's juices.

"Gonna cum soon." Summer moans.

"Me to babe." Dillon groans keep up his pace.

"FFFUUUUCCCCKKK." Summer moans as creams all over Dillon's prick causing him to quicken his pace.

"SSSSSHHHIIIIITTTTT." He groans as he cums inside of her. Both are breathing heavily. "That was amazing."

"Yes it was." Summer as Dillon leaned in and kissed her passionately. Summer smiled at him. He smiled back.

"We have to do this again."

"Yes we do. Next time in my room."

"It's a date." She said smiling. Dillon got up off her bed, got dressed and snuck out of her room. Summer pulled her blanket over her form smiling. "This is going to be an interesting year." She smiled then falling asleep.

The End!!!!!!!!


End file.
